Toffee Cocoa Cuddles
Toffee Cocoa Cuddles is a sweet girl who simply adores chocolate! Her pet dog is even made out of solid chocolate! Toffee is cute as can be with her pink heart-shaped cheeks and chocolate brown eyes. Personality Toffee is a total sweetheart who loves to give hugs and she gives them often! She can melt the heart of just about anybody, even the toughest or unfriendliest of people. She doesn't mind how you are, Toffee always loves to hug! A perfect little cuddlebug, Toffee loves candy, ruffles, and sending nice notes. But upon recieving them she blushes very easily. Appearance Toffee is a fair-skinned girl with chocolate brown eyes and black eyelashes. Her cheeks are pale pink and heart shaped. Toffee's hair is bright magenta pink with wrapped bangs folding over and under each other, with two of them being curled into a heart shape. She wears her neck length hair in pigtails in the middle of her head with pastel pink bows. She wears a pink silk dress with tiny brown polkadots and a white collar. She has black ribbon tied around her waist, and black ruffles along the bottom of her dress. The skirt underneath is magenta with thin loopy embroidery and white ruffles along the lining. Her elbow length sleeves are white and pink striped. She also has on plain white socks and pink slip on shoes with fuchsia soles and three fuchsia straps on each foot. Pet Toffee's pet is a chocolate puppy. Toffee's mini version that comes with the carry along house, she has a white chocolate puppy. On the left ear of her puppy there is a bite taken out. Her puppy has black button eyes, a black oval shaped nose, and pink cheeks. There is also some ribbon around her puppy and it is tied to the side. Home Toffee's home is pink and red schemed and is covered in an assortment of chocolates and treats. She has chocolate striped wafers for the porch railing, heart-shaped vanilla cookies for stairs, and chocolate cookies as stepstones. She also has a pink and white heart shaped weather vane with an arrow through it. Her sweet house is even wrapped up in a bow. A lot of heart flowers and love letters lay around her yard before her home. The clouds around her home are also in the shape of hearts Merchandise *Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Full Size Doll *Toys R Us Exclusive Toffee Cocoa Cuddles w/ Ember Flicker Flame *Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Series #6 Miniature *Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Carry-Along Playhouse Miniature Trivia *Toffee is a confection made by caramelizing sugar or molasses with butter and occasionally flour. English Toffee is a popular type of toffee and features almonds. *Toffee has both a chocolate and Valentine's Day theme. Surprisingly, her sewn date is not on Valentine's Day. *Her chocolate Labrador is white chocolate with her exclusive Carry-Along Playhouse mini. *She is the only lalaloopsy with heart shaped cheeks. *Toffee's pet is the only pet with colored eyes. Gallery Toffeee.PNG Toffee in Box.jpg toffee ember 2-pack.jpg Mini Toffee Box.jpg Mini Toffee Cocoa Cuddles.jpg Carryalong House Toffee.jpg Tofee playhouse.jpg Lalaloopsy Chocolate Lab.png mchYcv49U_wx6IUWCn1MQIA.jpg Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Full Size Doll Category:Hairstyle: Low Pigtails Category:Interest: Cooking/Food Category:Mini Category:Colored Eyes Category:Skin Tone: Pale Category:Eye Color - Brown Category:Birthday: June Category:Pet: Domestic